Pregame Ritual
by LivingVampire
Summary: Even in college Derek is having the pregame jitters. After hearing about hers step-brothers misfortunes it's Casey to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Casey/Derek story… Totally one of those fan girls that preys that Disney releases "Life with Derek" so someone can truly continue the Dasey love affair! **

***Please be advised that this story is rated M.***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own "Life with Derek." If I did Disney would probably burn me at the stake for the naughty thoughts I would have Dasey do. **

**Summary: Even in college Derek is having the pregame jitters. After hearing about hers step-brothers misfortunes it's Casey to the rescue! **

**ThirdPOV**

Casey couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room and take a nap. It had become an afternoon ritual since college had started a few months back. Since taking such early classes and then taking a brake then having to go back to class at night- it wore her down. Her freshmen year of college she wanted to be ambitious, not crazy. However, she began to feel the slump in her step as she walked to class.

After realizing she needed to take a nap before going to her night classes things began looking up again. Once she had her hour and a half nap she would bounce back. Another awesome thing about college is Casey didn't have class on Fridays. It blew her mind that she would have a three day weekend _every_ weekend.

As Casey entered her dorm room she found her dorm mate Kennedy on her computer typing another long essay.

"Hey," Kennedy pulled away from her desk and smiled at Casey.

Kennedy and Casey became fast friends once they knew both were studious and had no intention of having a boyfriend anytime soon. They had both heard the horror stories of boyfriends coming between the best of dorm mates.

Kennedy was studying prelaw but was thinking about changing to teaching English or Math. Queens University did not make it easy on a student to change majors. Kennedy had to write a three page essay on why she wanted to change majors. It didn't sound bad but there were more questions to the essay than that. Such as, how would you support yourself, why not change later, is there anyone influencing you? The list of questions went on and on but Kennedy was determined.

"Hey," Casey replied. "How's the essay going?"

Kennedy huffed and glared at her computer screen. "It's going," she states.

Casey can't help but chuckle as she set her book bag down at the foot of her bed. Casey hoped on her bed to take off her shoes and let down her pony tail.

Kennedy rolled her chair around to look at Casey again. "You're so lucky; I wish I had time to nap."

Casey laughed again and snuggled under her covers. "You had a choice to either sleep in or get up early and have a nap later. Your choice, your fault."

Kennedy laughed and checked her watch, "Ugh, I have to leave." She gathered her things and slipped on her coat. She turned to Casey before heading out the door. "Do you want to go see that new movie that came out tonight?"

Casey shook her head, "Derek has a game. Do you want to come?"

Kennedy shrugged, "Sure, nothing else to do."

***Dasey***

Around six thirty Casey and Kennedy entered Queens Hockey arena. Casey was armed with her blanket and Kennedy with her Queens hoodie.

"So have you spoken to him since you guys got here?" Kennedy asked Casey as they showed their student ID's to enter.

Casey shook her head, "Nope."

Kennedy frowned in confusion. "Then why come to his games?"

Casey shrugged, "It feels like home." Truly it did feel like home to Casey. Derek playing hockey was normal. It felt like that was the only normal part of her college life. Everything else had changed, but Derek, Derek would always be Derek.

Once they were seated Casey placed a Queens Baseball cap on her head to conceal her identity.

"So he really doesn't know you come to all his games?" Kennedy asked. Kennedy knew Casey and Derek's relationship was weird but this was ridiculous.

"Nope, he would be so mad if he knew. He called me bad luck once." Casey urged her friend to understand.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. From the stories Casey told her she knew there was sexual tension between them but never brought it up. Kennedy knew she wasn't ready to hear that she, Casey MacDonald, was in love with her step-brother.

Kennedy smiled and watched as some of the college players warmed up.

Casey on the other hand was on the lookout for Derek. She frowned when she didn't spot him during warm ups.

Then Casey really became worried as she didn't see him on the bench or the ice.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn," Casey stated not even asking Kennedy if she wanted anything.

Casey maneuvered threw the crowd that was still coming in to the arena. She reached the locker room and recognized two assistant coaches outside.

"He's still in there?" One asked the other.

"Yeah, I think he's getting worse," the other replied. "Coach doesn't think he can handle the pressure. Venturi is good, he could be great but he needs to get over the stage fright."

Casey's shoulders slumped. She knew Derek couldn't help his pregame jitters.

Once the men left Casey took the opportunity to head into the locker. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was in. Seeing no one she quietly stepped in and searched for Derek. It didn't take her long to spot him. He was in one of the stalls puking his guts out.

Casey saw a couple of towels by the sink and grabbed one running cold water on it. She saw Derek now collapsed again the stall wall sweating and eyes closed.

"Derek?" She softly called as she kneeled down beside him.

Derek cut his eyes open and was surprised to see who was kneeling beside him, "Case?"

Casey smiled and gently ran the cold towel over his forehead, "Yeah, how you doing?"

Derek shook his head. "It's getting worse, Case. In high school it was just jitters, but this, this is my career. If I mess up and there's a NHL scout out there, I'm done."

Casey frowned. Derek had changed since high school. He was taking his life serious now. She had to help him.

"I can't fucking relax," Derek continued. Casey would've called him out on the cursing but she didn't have the heart to. She could tell Derek was really upset. "Honestly I don't know how. I even went to the doctor to proscribe me anti-anxiety meds, but they're not helping."

Casey nodded and got closer to him by scooting her right knee in between his legs. Casey then reached up and massaged his scalp.

Derek moaned and let his head drop. He could feel the tension leaving his body after a minute.

Casey took this as encouraging and moved to be even closer to him. She lifted her right knee and placed it on the outside of his two legs. She was now fully seated on Derek, not that Casey noticed.

However, Derek sure did. He tried, dear God he tried, but it had a mind of its own. He could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. She was just so close.

Then Casey felt it. She had gasped and stopped rubbing Derek's head but not removing her hands. Casey was indeed a virgin but she could read. She had several naughty books tucked away at home and had even brought some to college. So she knew, but had never experienced, what the hardness against her most sensitive spot was.

"Case…Shit… I'm so sorry. Case-," but Casey couldn't hear him.

She had never felt this good, this powerful. She, Casey MacDonald, had made a boy— no, a man hard. Casey couldn't help but be fascinated by it. She gasped again when she felt the hardness twitch against her. She moved slightly and moaned when she felt the hardness hit just the right spot.

Casey could feel the pleasure from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She moved again and the pleasure grew.

Derek dug his fingers into Casey's hips as she began to grind against him. He only had on his under armour pants, he had not yet gotten dressed for the game. And with Casey in thin jeans he could feel the heat from her center.

"Fuck," Derek mumbled low as Casey speed up her grinding. Derek was about to lose it.

Casey, too, was starting to feel the buildup of her own climax. She had read about the signs. She felt hot, the pleasure was maddening, and she never wanted it to stop. Casey found herself grinding harder and faster.

Derek felt it coming and he hoped by the speed Casey was going she was close too.

Casey closed her eyes tight while Derek opened his. Casey threw her head back and let go a throaty moan. Derek slammed her against him and grunted while he too lost it, but he kept his eyes open to watch Casey.

Casey was still shivering as she let her forehead rest against Derek shoulder.

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey and tried to control his breathing. Never, never had he felt something so powerful. Watching Casey climax had made his own feel ten times better.

Or maybe it was because it was Casey…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Should I continue or leave it as is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really shocked by the support for this fanfic! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Let's get started…**

**ThirdPOV**

Casey couldn't move her head from Derek shoulder. She couldn't figure out how she had done what she had just done. She tried to reason with herself but nothing would stick. But the thought she was frightened of the most was that she didn't regret anything she had done with Derek.

Derek was silently panicking. He could feel Casey's breathing return to normal and was getting prepared for a Casey freak out. But it never came; instead Casey lifted herself off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

Casey took the biggest deep breath ever and allowed her shaken hands to straighten her shirt. She kept her eyes down as she spoke, "I better get back to my seat. You have a game to win."

Derek felt an ache in his chest. He was afraid to touch her but he wanted to look at her. So Derek gathered all of his courage and stepped closer to Casey.

Casey didn't dare move a muscle; she wasn't sure what he would do. She closed her eyes tight pretending to be invisible.

Derek carefully touched her chin to come face to face with her. He almost laughed when he saw her eyes closed.

"Case," he whispered.

Casey slowly opened her eyes and saw the deep warm brown eyes looking at her. His expression was soft but his eyes were on fire.

Derek could see how frightened she was. He knew that as soon as she left she'd have a break down and he'd probably never see her again. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Do you want to grab something to eat after the game?" Derek asked.

Casey responded with a "yes" before she even thought about it.

Classic Derek smirked and chuckled. He then placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Wish me luck?" he whispered.

Casey couldn't stop the blinding grin forming on her face, "Like you need luck."

Derek was fully smiling then, "Smartass." Derek gave Casey a final hug and let her go. "I'll see you after the game; just wait outside the locker room."

Casey nodded and hurried off.

Derek placed his hand over his heart; it was beating so fast he couldn't keep up with it. Best feeling ever. He took one last deep breath and began to get ready for his game.

Casey was just outside the locker room waiting for her blush to disappear. She took deep breathes as she made her way over to the concession stand for a bottled water. She drank half of it in a big gulp and held the cool bottle against her face. After a couple of minutes she returned to her seat.

Kennedy thought that Casey had ditched her and was relieved when she saw her walking back. Kennedy then noticed something off. Casey had a far off look and was a bit flushed.

"Hey, what happened?" Kennedy asked her.

Casey sat down and drank from her water bottle again. "I think I'm in big trouble."

Kennedy frowned as she studied Casey again, growing more worried. She snapped her fingers in front of her friends face to get her to focus. "Casey? What in the world happened?"

Casey turned to Kennedy and saw the true concern for her. "I saw Derek," Casey mumbled as she focused on Kennedy's face.

Kennedy placed her hand over Casey's. "Was he mad to find you've come to all his games or something?"

Casey shook her head. Derek was now on the ice and skating better than ever. Queen's was now up 4-2. "He was in the locker room; he's always had pregame jitter. They've gotten worse. He even went to the doctor… and Derek does not _do _doctors." Casey paused and began to think about the Derek she knew and the Derek she saw in the locker room. "He's changed… or at least I think he's changed."

Kennedy was trying to keep up with Casey's random thoughts. "A good change or a bad change?"

Casey shrugged, "He asked if we could go out after the game."

Kennedy smiled and realized something else had obviously happened in that locker room. But Kennedy knew Casey would spill as soon as she had time to process the information herself.

"I'll take the car back to the dorm then?" Kennedy asked.

Casey turned to her and nodded her head.

Both the girls turned back to the game, however, neither one was actually paying attention.

It was the end of the game and Queens had dominated the opposing team! 6-2! Derek made 2 goals himself and assisted 3.

Casey and Kennedy waited in their seats as everyone filed out of the arena. They both started walking towards the locker room but Kennedy held back a couple yards away from the door.

"Are you going to be okay? It's only your step-brother." Kennedy nudged Casey arm.

However, Casey didn't find it so amusing. She began to fidget even more with her Queen's hat she had been holding.

"Um, yeah," Casey nodded her head. "I've got you in my phone in case anything happens."

Kennedy sighed in frustration. She squared her shoulders and grabbed Casey forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Casey, this could be a great thing! You could rekindle with Derek and really form a friendship. Just take it slow, talk about what you two have been up to. Talk about stuff you two have in common— just like you were talking to me."

Casey seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and nodded her head. She realized Derek and her could actually be friends and not just stepbrother and sister. Whatever had happened in the locker room earlier must not be approached, thought Casey. She decided to not mention it at all. She wanted to see what this new Derek was all about first.

"You're right, it's only Derek. I can do this," Casey said out loud.

Kennedy smiled encouraging her friend and took the keys from her. "Alright, I'm going to head back to the dorm so I can finish my paper. Text me if anything goes wrong or if you need help. I'm here for you."

Casey rolled her eyes playfully. "You just want an excuse to not write your paper."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes at Casey. "You catch on way to fast."

The girls had a nice final laugh and went their separate ways.

Casey then saw Derek talking to an assistant coach. She held back a few feet from them, just enough space so she could still her the conversation.

"You were great tonight Derek! I've never seen you so excited for the game! What in the world happened in the locker room?" The assistant coach gushed at Derek.

Casey's eyes widen at the thought that Derek might actually tell him what happened.

Derek cough, clearly uncomfortable, "Uh, I just did some deep breathing. I needed a few moments to clear my head."

The coach nodded his head and slapped Derek on the back. "I'm proud of you. I was getting worried about your condition, but tonight, you proved me wrong. Go get some sleep kid!"

The coach laughed as Derek headed in her direction and Casey couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks.

As soon as Derek caught sight of her he smirked. He felt confident knowing she decided to show up for their…. Date? Was this a date?

Derek slightly shook his head to clear the intruding thoughts. He was going to take this one step at a time. The first step is to rebuild a relationship with Casey again, even if that means becoming friends first.

Almost in a slow motion like trance Derek began to think how much he had missed her. Not the annoying step sister but the Casey who encouraged him and who always called him on his bullshit. She was the voice inside his head telling him what an idiot he was being when he was out. Or when he put off homework, it was Casey's voice he heard telling him to hit the books.

Approaching her now, she looked better than he remembered. His feelings would have to be put on hold for a while. He wanted to get to know Casey again, maybe fight here and there, because they wouldn't be them if they didn't.

"Hey," he said dropping his bag to the floor.

Casey on the other hand was trying desperately to focus on what he was saying. Derek had just showered and had thrown on his Queens t-shirt and sweats. Derek had grown into a man! Hockey was treating him well. Derek had always had a great body but college hockey had given him more defined abs and chest.

Casey felt a butterfly affect in her stomach that began to move south…

"Hi," she mumbled.

Derek caught Casey by surprise and hugged her. The hug only lasted a few seconds but she felt satisfied.

"So, how long have you been coming to my games?" Derek was smug that his wasn't her first game.

Casey rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I've been to them all."

That took Derek by surprise. "Really?"

Casey nodded and aimed to change the subject. "So want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, do you have your car or do you want to ride with me?" Derek asked while picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"My friend Kennedy took my car back to the dorm."

Casey and Derek both headed out of the arena together. Casey smiled as she seen the Prince. "She still runs?"

Derek laughed. "Of course. She's never let me down."

Casey laughed and knew the tension was broken. "So where are we going?" She asked once in the Prince.

Derek paused to think. "Well, the only thing that's open this time of night is the diner by campus."

Casey nodded knowing which diner Derek was referring to. The drive to the diner was a comfortable silence. Casey had missed hearing the hum of the Prince; it brought back memories.

Soon enough they were at the diner. Derek held open the diner door for Casey to which she just smiled and went ahead of him.

They were seated towards the back end in a nice corner booth.

Casey glanced over the menu already knowing what she was going to get.

"Chicken Caesar salad with a water?" Derek peaked over his menu to look at Casey.

Casey lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Chicken Caesar salad with a vanilla milkshake," she shot back with a smirk.

"Ooo, living life on the edge now? College has changed you Case." Derek laughed.

The older waitress took their order and brought their drinks leaving Derek and Casey to talk.

Casey couldn't get a grip on the situation. Here she was sitting at diner with Derek…like they were a couple out on a late night date.

Derek could feel the tension rising up and knew he had to start the conversation.

"So, what have you been up to? I feel like I don't even know you. You now watch hockey and drink milkshakes? It's crazy!" Derek threw up his hands almost knocking over his Coke.

Casey just chuckled, "You act like it's been years."

Derek's smile flattened a bit, "It almost feels like it."

"I still do the same stuff I did back home. I go to class, I study, and I dance. Nothing has really changed, well, Kennedy has taught me to lighten up a bit." Casey smiled. "What about you?"

Derek shrugged. "Hockey and homework. Coach is a stickler for good grades. As much as it pains me, I too study a lot."

Casey shook her head. "Derek Venturi, studying."

Derek stared at his Coke not wanted to meet her eyes. "Things change, Case."

Casey careful reached her hand across the table and took his hand. "Change is good. If everything stayed the same, it'd be boring. Things have to blossom and change. Things have to move forward."

Derek didn't take his hand away but his grip did loosen. "Is that what you were trying to do? Move forward without me?"

Casey took a deep breath trying to control her heart rate. "Derek, we needed time part. College is about finding yourself. But even after the few months that have past, we still somehow come back together. I'm pretty sure we'll always be in each other's lives. We do share a family you know."

They both laughed, however, Derek wasn't fully satisfied with her answer. "So what now?"

Casey pulled back and rested her hands on her lap. "How about we try being friends? Hang out once in a while? Besides your hockey games?"

In truth, Derek knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just being friends. However, he knew Casey needed time. He just wasn't sure how much time his heart could give.

Derek forced a smile, "Yeah, I think we can do that."

The next morning Kennedy impatiently waited for Casey to wake up. Casey had gotten home late and she wanted details now!

Finally Casey arose from her bed to find Kennedy staring at her with a weird grin.

"Why are you staring at me?" Casey asked while she tried to awaken more.

"I want details now!" Kennedy couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Where did you guys last night?"

Casey yawned and rubbed her eyes as she explained what happened the night before. Kennedy's shoulders slumped when she heard about what Casey asked of Derek.

"You asked Derek to be your friend?" Kennedy asked for confirmation. Casey nodded. Kennedy hung her head. "Oh, Casey," she said with a groan.

Casey was startled at her friends reaction she thought Kennedy would have been happy for her. "What?"

Kennedy thought about telling Casey about how Derek didn't deserve that but Kennedy realized that Casey didn't know why he didn't. "Tell me about what happened in the locker room?"

Casey blushed and tried to walk away but Kennedy blocked her and grinned. "See, now that reaction is not helping your case, Casey."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened!"

Kennedy stoops her foot like a child. "Casey! Something totally happened, now spill!"

Casey flopped back onto her bed and covered her eyes. "Kennedy…" And Casey told her everything.

**A/N: I'm already writing chapter 3! Sorry nothing…. Naughty…. Happened in this chapter. But it's looking pretty good for chapter 3! **

**Spilling lemonade on your computer will get apparently get you a new one…. **


	3. Chapter 3

ThirdPOV

Kennedy just shook her head once Casey finished telling her the details of what happened in the locker room. "Casey…" She paused trying to think of the right words to say. "Casey, I think you might have been right to ask Derek to be friends first."

Casey's shoulders slumped in relief. "I was having second thoughts about it."

Kennedy nodded and sat at Casey's desk. "You guys have to get to know each other again. But this time as two individuals. This time you won't have your family to blame or leaving to together to blame. This time it's about Casey and Derek; just two people."

Casey smiled at her friend and was so happy she had confided in her. "Thanks, Kennedy. I really appreciate you listening to all my crazy."

Kennedy shrugged, "Eh, it's what best friends are for. So have you guys decided to hang out or something?"

Casey nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, he gave me his cell phone number. He wants to meet up at the coffee shop this afternoon."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. "Coffee and college, how cliché."

Casey throw a pillow at her but that only made Kennedy laugh harder.

Derek couldn't wait for the afternoon to finally get there. He tried keeping the grin off his face but just couldn't. He had just finished his favorite class, a film class, and was in a great mood. He never thought he'd be so excited to see his keener step sister, Casey.

When first arriving at college Derek was cocky and anticipated girls flinging themselves at him. And sure there were a few girls, but he came to discover that college was nothing like high school. After only a month in college he had all F's and no one to blame but himself.

Derek turned himself around then. He went to class and paid attention. He asked for help when he needed it. And he even helped others who asked him. College life was filling in nicely. However, it was hockey, his one passion that was faltering. Derek was on top in high school, he was the best of the best. But in college he was just a freshman who had to earn his place.

Derek saw it in the coach's faces that he was literally on thin ice. He couldn't shake the nerves when it came to game time. Practice would go without fail, but pregame was another level.

That night in the locker room had changed him again. After all the pranks and jokes he had played on her, she was the one to come to his rescue. Casey, who had no reason and who didn't ask for anything in return, helped him.

In the manner in which she helped him…..

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts from getting carried away. That memory was too special in his mind to be tarnished by some immature flattery.

Derek approached the coffee shop and spotted Casey right away. She already had her coffee and was sitting in the corner of the room reading a rather large text book. He smiled knowing Casey hadn't changed that much.

"Hey," he smiled down at her.

Casey lifted her head and smiled, "Hey. I didn't know what to get you so I just waited."

Derek shrugged and headed to place his order at the counter. He came back and began unwrapping himself from the many layers.

Casey was excited to see him. Ever since their dinner she couldn't wait to see him again. She laughed at herself many times thinking that if the old Casey had seen her, she'd probably disown herself. But things were different now, they were adults, they didn't have their family hovering around, and they didn't live together. It was almost like starting over for the both of them.

"So, how have your classes been going?" Casey asked while closing her text book. "Midterms are almost here."

"I'll have you know that I have to maintain a 3.0*. I have two A's and three B's." Derek's order was called out at the counter and he went to retrieve it. "How are your classes going?"

Casey smiled brightly, "All A's."

"Keener," Derek fake coughed into his hand.

Casey laughed letting the comment slide. "So are you ready for your game tonight?"

Derek's stomach lurched. He had all but forgotten about his game tonight. Just the thought of this pregame ritual made him turn green.

"I guess I'm ready," He muttered.

Casey knew she had hit a nerve. "Derek? Are you alright?"

Derek hugged his coffee tighter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pregame jitters, you know."

Casey felt immediately guilty for bringing the subject up. She tried to think of something quickly to make him forget.

"I'd like to see your apartment!" She blurted out.

Derek looked up at her in surprise. "Okay…"

They picked up their coffee's and began walking the few blocks to Derek's apartment.

"Wow, you live really close to campus," Casey commented when they arrived.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, athletes get the closest apartments."

Casey huffed and rolled her eyes but followed after Derek. As they took the elevator up to the fourth floor Casey noticed how nice and clean the building was. Queens really took care of their athletes, she supposed.

Derek stopped at his apartment at 4C and unlocked the door. Casey braced herself for the odor and the mess she assumed would be there. But when he opened the door, there was none.

Casey cautiously made her way in.

To her surprise the place was clean! There was no tower of pizza boxes to the ceiling, there were no clothes laying around everywhere, and there were no soda cans piling in the corner of the room. To Casey's amazement, the apartment was lightly furnished and felt homey.

"Wow," Casey gasped. "Your place is amazing."

Derek laughed knowing she was expecting a disaster. "Yeah, Nora really helped me out with finding some second hand furniture and making it feel like home."

Casey nodded as she continued to look around. "Yeah, that's the first thing I thought of when I looked around. It feels like home."

Derek grabbed them some water and sat down on the sofa. "So are you coming to my game tonight?"

"Of course, I haven't missed one," She said smiling.

Derek grinned and checked his watch. "I better gather all of my stuff. Did you want to ride with me or call Kennedy?"

"If it's okay, I'll just catch a ride with you. I'll just study for a bit while you guys are warming up."

Derek nodded and headed off down the hall to gather his things. Casey took this chance to really study his apartment. She noticed he had several pictures of the family on top of his computer desk. There was one of him and Edwin playing hockey. There was another of Derek and Marti having a tea party. The last picture was of the entire family standing next to the Prince; it was right before they moved into the dorms.

Casey felt a bit home sick looking at the picture. Everyone looked so happy.

"I love that picture," Derek said coming up behind her causing Casey to scream and almost drop the picture.

"DER-EK!"

Casey held on tightly to the frame and stubbed her toe on the computer desk.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since he heard her say his name like that.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah I bet you are."

"You ready?" Derek asked while picking up his bag and skates.

Casey nodded and they headed to the arena.

As soon as they arrived and split off Casey received a text message from Kennedy.

K: Are you already at the game?

C: Yes, Derek took me. Are you still coming?

K: Would hate me if I didn't come? That cute boy in bio finally asked me out!

C: OMG! No, you go ahead and have fun!

K: Thank you! I'll see you later tonight and give you all the details!

Casey giggled at Kennedy's excitement. Casey supposed she would have to ask Derek for a ride back to the dorms. She really didn't want to walk back in the dark.

Casey then started to notice the arena had become full. Her eyes focused on the home team bench. She didn't see Derek though. Just as she was about to leave her seat she saw him coming from the locker rooms and took his seat. Derek was slumped over with a towel around his neck. Casey knew from experience it was the pregame jitters.

The game was finally over. Casey had a massive headache from all the stress Derek had just put her through. Even though Derek played right wing he knew how to defend himself, but today he didn't. She lost count how many times Derek was checked. Queens won, but on by one point. There was no doubt this was Derek's worst game ever. She felt horrible for him.

She waited for the crowd to clear out before she made her way down to the locker room entrance. She almost thought about risking the walk home to her dorm. She didn't want Derek to feel humiliated in front of her. But Casey wanted to be there for him just in case he needed something.

Derek looked broken as he walked out of the locker room. He slid his feet as he walked toward her and hung his head.

Casey started to say something but Derek shook his head and handed her the keys to the Prince. "How about you give me a ride home?" Casey just nodded her head and grabbed his skates off his shoulder.

The short ride back to Derek's was spent in silence. When they arrived Derek gritted his teeth trying to get out of the Prince. Casey offered to take his bag but he shrugged her off.

Once inside the apartment Derek dropped his bag by the door and headed off down the hall. Casey heard the shower running and wasn't sure whether or not to stay.

She then thought of a great idea. She ran to his refrigerator and looked. Casey blew out a breath of relief and started pulling out everything she needed.

Derek was trying to wash away the smell of failure. He had never had such a terrible game. He tried to calm himself down but the frustration was building. Derek knew he was good, but he knew if it weren't for these pregame jitters he could be great.

He took his time seeing as how he could barely move. His abs and ribs suffered the most, he knew the next day there was a guarantee his whole stomach would be black and blue.

The game kept replaying in mind over and over again. There was no backup plan for Derek. Hockey was his life and his career, it was all he wanted.

Finally Derek gave up and stepped out of the shower, hobbling to his room to get dressed.

Derek walked out of his room and that Casey was still there. He didn't even notice the aroma coming from the kitchen. He took a big inhale and all the stress and frustration that was with him before was now gone. Casey had made him dinner, his favorite.

"Chicken alfredo?" She asked while plating some.

Derek's shoulders slumped in total relaxation and gratitude. "Fuck yes," he muttered.

Casey smiled brightly mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. Derek immediately sat down and shoved his face. Casey couldn't help but laugh at him. She fixed herself a plate and sat across from him.

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing," Derek moaned while rubbing his full tummy. He looked at Casey as she was clearing the plates. "Thank you," he said.

Casey smiled "Your welcome."

Derek moved to help Casey with the dishes. Casey beamed at him and began washing the dishes. They were almost done when she decided to bring up the game.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She whispered. She didn't want to ruin this feel good family moment.

Derek let out a sigh and dried the last plate before looking at her. "I don't know what to do anymore." He made his way to the soda and sat down. Casey followed him and sat in the arm chair.

"I have no backup plan, Casey," he continued. "Hockey was always the plan."

Casey felt hurt for him. She knew how much hockey meant to him. Derek without hockey was like a fish without water.

She then realized something…

Derek had had the best game of his life when they….

Oh boy.

Before Casey went any father with her thoughts she needed to think about this. And so did Derek. She looked up at him again and saw a defeated man. Casey had to help him. It was the only way his pregame jitters would stop.

"Derek, I think I may have a plan." Casey said not looking at him.

Derek frowned in confusion, "I'm all ears."

Casey took a deep breath, "Now I am going to suggest my plan and then I'm going to leave." Derek tried to say something but she held up her hand signaling him to stop. "I want us both to have time to think about this. Derek, we just became friends and I don't want to jeopardize anything we've already built."

Derek nodded but didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"Derek, I think we should make what happened in the locker room a sort of pregame ritual. You played your best game that night because you weren't under stress."

Casey hands were shaking as she tried to continue. "Now, your next game isn't until Wednesday, that's two days from now. I want a text massage sent at noon on Wednesday stating your answer."

With that Casey hurried out of the apartment and headed toward her dorm.

**A/N: Soooooooooo, how are you all liking the story?! Please review!**

* I'm going by the U.S. standards on a 4.0 scale.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4. I'm really sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ThirdPOV**

Casey didn't remember the walk back to the dorm. She was on auto pilot the entire way. Kennedy had already fallen asleep when Casey had arrived. After setting down her purse she quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed into her pjs.

Once in bed Casey couldn't help but feel selfish. Sure, she wanted Derek to succeed but what she really wanted was that feeling. That feeling when she felt heat crawl up from her neck and explode into her cheeks as she… as she…

Casey was blushing now at the thoughts she was having. She shook her head and removed her blanket. That's when the "what if's" started floating around in her head. What if Derek didn't accept her idea? What if people found out they were step-siblings? What if their parents found out?

Casey let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her phone. After playing a quick game of candycrush she checked to see if anyone had text her.

She saw one missed text from Derek.

D: _I don't need til Wednesday. I accept._

Casey was left breathless. Her heart was pounding and butterflies did back flips in her stomach. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Once done she made sure Kennedy was still sleeping and flipped on her side. It was as if a weight was lifted off Casey.

She was so relaxed that she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**DASEY**

The next morning Derek woke up to the sound of knocking. He blindly made his way towards the door. Through the peep hole he saw a blushing Casey holding grocery bags.

Derek quickly awakened and began fixing his hair. Then realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes. Casey had seen him in the mornings. Nothing new. But he still couldn't help checking his breath before answering the door.

"Hey," he grinned and held open the door wide enough for her to pass through.

Casey dropped the bags on the kitchen table and turned back to him with a grin of her own. "Morning," she said simply.

Derek shut the door and walked over to peek in the bags.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast." Casey said with her back to him as she began to unpack eggs, milk, and other several things.

Derek just stood there watching her back as she went to work. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder. He never had a best friend or girlfriend who took care of him. Sam was his best guy friend but he was sure Sam would've never made breakfast for him. Sally was the only true girlfriend he ever had and although she would've made breakfast, he knew she wouldn't do what he was asking Casey to do.

Even his own mother had never taken care of him like Casey had. In high school Casey would always end up bailing him out of his own mess. Casey was there when his grades were failing and wasn't going to graduate. Casey was there when D-Rock didn't have a lead singer. Casey was there when the kids were sick and needed taken care of.

In that moment of thinking, Derek knew he owed Casey much more than he could ever give her.

He stepped behind her until she finally turned around.

As Casey turned she noticed Derek's expression first, she had never seen him look so serious. Then he did something she never thought he would willingly. Derek hugged Casey.

Casey was stiff for the first couple of seconds before hugging him back.

Derek then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you."

Casey knew he was sincere and felt the hot wet tears burling her vision. She hugged him tighter. Eventually they pulled away and Casey quickly turned away from him to hide her tears. She quickly got to work on his breakfast.

Derek took his cue and went to get dressed. After going through this closet of clothes a few times Derek finally settled on jeans and a university t-shirt. He even looked in the mirror before heading out and trying to comb down his hair. He shrugged when it didn't lay flat.

Opening his bedroom door Derek noticed the smell of pancakes filling the air. He hurried into the kitchen to find Casey just setting the table.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here," Derek smiled brightly. "I can't remember the last time I had a good breakfast. I usually grab a breakfast burrito from the cafeteria on my way to class."

Casey frowned at his confession. Derek of people needed a good breakfast, he needed his strength for hockey and school. She quickly served herself and sat down.

Derek followed and loaded his plate with pancakes, bacon, and some fruit Casey had cut up. He poured himself some milk and dug in. He moaned with delight as the first bite of soaked syrup pancake reached his mouth.

Casey laughed at the way Derek was just filling his mouth with her food she had made. It used to make her sick just at the sight of Derek eating but now she felt proud. Proud of herself, because Derek was enjoying his breakfast.

Together they did the dishes just like last night for dinner. When all was said and done Derek became nervous. He wanted to talk to Casey about their agreement. But he was afraid Casey might either take her offer back or not want to talk about it and shut him out.

"Case?" Derek whispered to grab her attention.

"Yeah?" Casey answered him back as she placed the last dish in the cupboard.

"Can we talk about our agreement?" Derek couldn't look at her but knew she was looking at him.

"Uh, sure," Casey tossed the dish rag aside and followed Derek in the living room.

He took a seat at one end of the sofa and she on the other end. Derek rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Uh, just give me a minute to collect my thoughts please." Derek asked in a whisper.

"Sure," Casey mumbled as she began to fidget with her hands.

Derek was struggling with himself in his mind. He didn't want to take for granted the gift Casey had given him by offering herself to him. But on the other hand the Derek that was in love with Casey was greedy for more. He wanted to thank her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her and never let go. But he knew she wasn't ready for that.

Derek pushed his feelings aside once more and looked at Casey. "Case, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. You always seem to be saving my ass from disaster. I know I'm taking a lot from you so if you ever need anything, you just name it. You've always been the exception to everything."

Casey sat there stunned. Derek had not only thanked her but offered himself as well.

"I don't know what to say," Casey whispered. "I know you would do the same if it was me."

Derek nodded and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I would."

Casey smiled back, "So, do you think there should be any ground rules? Or anything like that?"

Derek frowned, he didn't like the sound that. He didn't like the sound of anything coming between him and Casey. "No," Derek shook his head. "I think we should play it by ear."

Casey nodded in acceptance. "Okay, so what should we do now?"

"I really need to study," Derek stated.

"Oh," Casey said deflated. "I guess I'll head back to the dorms then."

"No!" Derek's outburst startled Casey. "I mean, I was hoping you would help me. I kind of need a study partner for biology."

Casey smiled at the thought of spending more time with Derek. "Okay, I'll just run back to my dorm and grab my stuff."

_**DASEY**_

Casey could not grab her books and supplies fast enough. As soon as her bag was packed she practically ran into Kennedy.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Kennedy chuckled at her own lame joke.

Casey giggled, "I'm going back to Derek's to study."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "First, give me some details!" Kennedy pushed Casey back into the dorm.

Casey couldn't keep her cheeks from blushing. "I did something crazy…" Kennedy's eyes widen in anticipation. "I offered to help him with his pregame jitters…"

It took Kennedy a moment to catch on to what Casey was implying. But when she realized just how Casey was going to _help_ Derek she couldn't hold back her squeal.

"CASEY!" She yelled.

Casey tried to hush her friend but giggled anyways. "He said he needed help with biology—"

"I bet he does—"

"Kennedy," Casey narrowed her eyes at her friend. Kennedy just smiled like nothing. "So I'm heading back over there now."

Casey finally got away from Kennedy and was walking back to Derek's apartment.

Once there she knocked at waited for Derek to answer.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile. She followed him into the kitchen where he had set up a study station. Casey smiled at how serious Derek had become about his studies. "There wasn't much to drink here so I went down to the store and grabbed some soda and that green tea you like." Casey was once again caught off guard by Derek's thoughtfulness. Derek noticed her silence and her staring. "What?"

Casey shook her head and mumbled her thanks. She quickly pulled out her notes, flashcards, textbook, and laptop to set up beside him.

After two hours of studying Derek called for a break. Casey had only agreed due to her back. She was positive that it was the chair. She rubbed her back as she stood.

Derek noticed, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Your chairs suck," Casey smiled and winced at the same time. Derek guided her to the sofa and asked her lay on her stomach. Casey complied without question.

Derek then began to softly work his fingers into her back. Through Casey thin shirt Derek could feel the heat her body was radiating. Derek had to truly control himself and he massaged Casey's lower back. No matter how much he wanted to slide his hands down to her perfect round…

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Casey wasn't fairing so well either. Although the massage was amazing, but because it was Derek who was giving her a massage she began to feel hot. The same butterfly sensation was back again and began to head south.

Derek then removed his hands. "Better?" He asked.

Casey took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, "Yup, thanks a lot."

Derek smiled and suggested that they move into the living room to continue studying.

Casey tried to study, she really did, but she couldn't stop glancing at Derek. Even though Derek had stopped touching her long ago she could still feel his hands on her back. What worried her even further was that she wanted him to touch her again. Not just in this manner but also like he did in the locker room.

She stared at him as he re-wrote his notes as a study method. She loved that Derek had become a bit more serious and mature. But she also loved that he was still the same cocky Derek. She loved that Derek knew her better than anyone, including her sister and mother. Granted the only reason he knew her so well was to get under her skin back in high school, but now…

Casey loved that he had given her the space that she thought she wanted from him. Even though Derek had never told her he missed, she knew he did. And she loved that too.

Love. She was using that word a lot.

Did she love Derek?

Casey shook her head to clear her thoughts. They had only began talking a couple of days ago. How can you spend four years disliking someone and then love them?

Was it always there?

Casey glanced at Derek again and knew her answer.

Casey nudged Derek snapping him out of his studies. Derek looked up, "Can I ask you a question?"

Derek nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Thinking it was about biology.

"Can I kiss you?"

**A/N: Brave Casey! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! In exchange, I hope you all are ready for this chapter… HINT HINT! (Rated M for Mature!)**

**ThirdPOV**

_Derek nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Thinking it was about biology._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

**DASEY**

It seemed like an eternity before Derek could completely comprehend what Casey had just asked him. He felt like his heart was about to bust.

"Why?" Derek chocked.

That wasn't the answer Casey was looking for. She felt herself begin to shut down.

Derek saw the light in her eyes begin to dim and quickly began to explain himself. "I need to know why Case." Derek took a deep breath and loaded his confusion. "Because I don't want this to move too quickly. I've wanted to kiss you since that day at the wedding. I wanted to kiss when you started dating Sam, Truman, and Max. I wanted to kiss you when you helped out my band. I wanted to kiss you when you basically carried me to graduation by your help. And I wanted to kiss you that night in the locker room."

"I wanted… to… to kiss you because…" Derek caught himself from stumbling over his words. "I wanted to kiss you because I've been in love with you for so long."

Derek then notice Casey had a far off look to her. He gently placed his hand on hers, scaring her and bringing her back to reality.

"Am I dreaming?" Casey whispered.

Derek shook his head and let it process a bit farther.

Casey was trying to come to grips that Derek was in love with her… That he had always loved her. Derek Venturi was in love with her.

But Casey wasn't sure…

Derek could read Casey like a book. He knew she would be struggling with all the information he just gave her. And he had a plan.

"Case," he brought her back again. "I have a proposition."

Casey raised her eyebrow, "Again?" She asked with a wary smile.

Derek smirked and then grabbed to hold her hands again. "How about a trial run?" At Casey's confused face he continued. "We do all the things couples do for two weeks. We hold hands, go out on dates- all that stuff. And if by the end of the two weeks if you are still unsure, we'll be friends."

Derek secretly knew there was no going back after this trial. He didn't know what he would do if Casey didn't come to love him back. The old Derek would have slapped him in the face but this time was different. It was different because it was Casey. She is, after all, the exception to all the rules.

Casey didn't have to think twice about the trial run. She truly wanted to see Derek as a boyfriend and not as a stepbrother. And it looked like this was the only way she was going to figure that out.

Casey took a minute more just to make him suffer. "Okay, I think that's a good idea. I just have two questions."

"Shoot," Derek said.

"What do we say when people ask if we're together? Also, are we still upholding our first proposition?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, we are still upholding our first proposition. As for when people ask, I wanted to leave it up to you. If I had to decide I would want to say that we're together. That way, if someone walks up to either of us, we can say we're seeing someone."

Casey hadn't thought of that and was extremely happy that Derek did! She paused for a moment to think. She certainly didn't want Derek to have the ability to see other people.

"I think we should tell people we're seeing each other… at least to try it out." Casey stated and waited for Derek's response.

Derek couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "So… How about we discuss that question you asked?"

Casey blushed and shoved his arm, "DER-EK!"

Derek quickly caught her arm and pulled her towards him before she could object.

And then their lips met.

Casey whimpered in surprise, but didn't pull away. Derek lingered for a moment against her lips but when Casey didn't respond he began to pull away.

Casey then finally awoke from her daze and grab the collar of Derek's shirt as she felt him pulling away. She pulled him closer to kiss him again. She had never felt anything like this before. Derek's lips were soft and warm and yet a tiny bit demanding. She could tell he was holding back. So Casey on her own, deepen the kiss. This time it was Casey who demanded a firmer kiss.

Derek was fighting himself mentally. He had waited so long for this. His dreams were nothing compared to the real deal. His mind was beginning to feel hazy as he began to become high on Casey's scent, her lips, her hand, everything.

Casey's hands traveled from his collar to gently stroke her finger tips along his neck. Her other hand tangled into the back of his head and pulled Derek closer. He gently pushed them back onto the sofa and Derek hovered over her at first. But Casey wanted more, she kept pulling until his entire body was molded against hers.

Derek lifted one of this hands to cup Casey's cheek and rub his thumb across. Derek took her lead and touched his tongue to her. Casey's mouth opened eagerly and accepted him.

Derek couldn't stop his body's reaction to the kiss. To Casey. And Casey could feel his body's reaction right against her most sensitive spot.

Casey had no idea how Derek got her so hot and wanton. She felt herself spread her legs farther apart and let Derek settle in between her. Derek groaned loudly into her mouth. He couldn't stop himself from pressing into her harder.

Casey broke the kiss with a groan. She threw her head to the side and shut her eyes. She was feeling so much at that moment, it was overwhelming. But she didn't want it to stop. As Derek took his opportunity to explore her neck she made her move with her hands. Casey slid her hands slowly along her back and kept moving south. As soon as she reached her destination of his ass she gave him a squeeze and push into her. Causing both of them to groan.

Derek nearly lost control then. He looked up to see his beautiful Casey eyes shut tight and biting her lip in pleasure. He took from her lead again and pushed himself onto her and rolling his hips to create more friction. Casey gasped as she felt her eyes roll into her head. It was so much better this time and she knew why, it was Derek. Knowing that Derek loved her made the feeling that much more intense.

Derek pulled Casey from her thoughts and kissed her again. This time they were both demanding and greedy for each other. Casey wound her fingers in Derek's hair moaning into his mouth as he began to set a pace grinding. Derek knew he was close and wanted Casey to go over the edge with him.

With all his bravery Derek slowly ran his hands up underneath Casey's shirt. Without removing his lips he cupped her breast, easily filling up his hand. They both moaned as soon as pinched her nipple through her bra and picked up the pace.

Casey could feel the knots in her stomach and lower. She knew she was close. And when Derek pinched her nipple she was gone.

She threw her head back against sofa and moaned as she reached her climax. She had never felt such a high.

Derek gave a last few rough grinds and pushes against her and finally groaned against her neck. Neither of them moved as they tried to catch their breath.

Casey turned her head to the side trying to catch her breath. Derek was doing the same only with his head on top of Casey's breast. He couldn't take his eyes off her rising and falling chest. Derek had never had such an intense climax. He smirked to himself as he thought if it was this good with clothes on, he couldn't imagine how it was going to be with clothes off.

**DASEY**

Neither of them had planned on falling asleep after such an evening. But they did.

Casey was the first one to awaken. At first she wasn't sure why she was having a hard time breathing until she looked down. There she saw Derek laying on top of her with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her chest. Noting the snoring, she knew he was still asleep.

Casey wasn't worried about missing her morning classes, she knew a friend who would help her out. What she was worried about was Derek and their situation. After last night she knew there would be no going back for her. Casey had never experienced such passion in just a kiss.

She touched her lips and grimaced at the soreness of them. A small price to pay for an amazing kiss… or rather kisses. Casey reached up with her hand softly combed Derek's hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but she had to get up, she needed to use the restroom and stretch.

Ever so gently she pushed aside all the hair that was covering his ear and took one large deep breath.

"DER-EK!"

Derek woke up with a yell and fell off the sofa and onto the hard wooden floor beneath him.

Casey quickly covered her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't think he would react so severely. Casey peeked between her fingers in search for an angry Derek, but found none. Instead she found a statue of Derek on the floor. The only thing that gave him away was when Casey peeked over the sofa and he saw her and frowned.

"Ow," he mumbled. Derek slowly picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his ass. "Jeez, Case, nice wake up call."

Casey grimaced. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think you were going to jump out of your skin."

As Derek continued to rub his ass Casey couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Derek, who had begun walking towards the bathroom, froze and slowly turned to face her. She had seen that look in his eye before.

Casey quickly tried to jump from the sofa but her leg was so asleep that she had to sit back down. This gave Derek the advantage. He pushed her back into her laying position and began tickling her.

"DER-EK! STOP!" Casey couldn't control the giggles and cackles that left her mouth. Derek just kept going. "DEREK! I'M GOING TO PEE ON THIS SOFA!"

That's when Derek did stop. He laughed at the situation and turned to use the bathroom.

Casey massaged her leg and was waiting on Derek to finish up in the bathroom. Derek quickly stepped out and held gestured Casey in. She smirked at him and he smirked right back. Both with a flirtatious twinkle in their eyes. She took the opportunity to use the restroom and wash her face. She noticed how wrinkled her clothes were and frowned. But then smiled as she thought how they got wrinkled.

Once Casey was out of the bathroom she noticed an amazing scent coming from the kitchen. Casey rounded the corner and saw Derek scrambling eggs and frying some bacon. She smiled at how domestic they were.

Derek felt her come in and finally turned towards her once the eggs were finished. "Grab some plates," he somewhat asked her.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes but did it none the less. Derek brought over two larger plates, one filled with the scrambled eggs and the other a mountain of bacon. They sat across from each other and began like they had been eating breakfast together, in harmony, for forever.

It was Derek who broke the silence first. "What are your plans for today?"

Casey finished chewing, "Um, I'll have to meet up with one of my friends from my class that I missed this morning—"

"Wait!" Derek stopped her talking. "You missed a class this morning and you're not freaking out?"

Casey shrugged with a smile. "Nah, I told you Kennedy has really mellowed me out. She taught me to become friends with at least three people in each of my classes in case I have to miss a day."

Derek's eyebrows rose but nodded in understanding. "Wow, I really need to meet this girl."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I'd really like that. She's a really good person. She helped me a lot. I would really like it if you did meet her. I mean, since we're seeing each other and all."

Derek's face lit up at the sound of her mentioning that they were together. "Yeah, lunch?"

Casey nodded and smiled back. "So, did you have any plans besides the game today?"

Derek's face fell a bit, "To be honest, I had forgotten all about it."

"Hey," Casey reached across the small table and grabbed his hand. "No need worry, you've got a pregame ritual now."

Derek saw her wink at him and it went straight south. Casey MacDonald was flirting with him! He smirked. "So was that a preview last night? Can I expect the same performance tonight?"

Derek grew even more cocky when he seen Casey blush.

Casey cleared her throat out of nervousness, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see." She glanced at him through her eyelashes. Casey knew she had won when she saw Derek take a big gulp.

Neither of them could wait for the pregame ritual to begin.

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a great holiday! Please leave a review, tell me your thoughts! This is my favorite chapter so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been far too long. I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting. Chapter is extra-long and I left two surprises at the end. Hehe. **

**Third POV**

Casey had left right after breakfast telling Derek she had to make sure Kennedy wasn't worrying about her. This left Derek alone with his thoughts…

Thoughts about Casey and what they had done the night before…

And the thoughts of wanting to do it again.

And again.

He had to plan something special for their lunch date with Kennedy. He wanted to make a good impression on the person who had taught Casey to chill out. Derek was glad Casey had her, he knew for certain the old Casey would have never helped him or proposed a pregame ritual. But this new Casey was confident and sexy and was exciting. Sure, she was still Casey, but Casey 2.0.

That's when Derek thought of the perfect place to take them both.

He dialed his teammate's number knowing he'd already be at work for food prep.

"Daniel? Hey man, it's Derek. Listen, I need a huge favor," Derek smiled into the phone as he told Daniel his plans for his girlfriend and best friend.

**DASEY**

Casey couldn't wipe the blinding grin off her face as she walked back to her dorm. As she approached her door it opened and Kennedy pulled her inside. Kennedy practically threw Casey onto her bed and rolled up her desk chair in front of her.

"Details. Now." Judging by Casey's blush Kennedy knew something major happened.

Casey rolled her eyes as she continued to smile. "We kissed."

Kennedy waited for her to continue but Casey had that far off look again. "CASEY!"

Casey jumped and giggled, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. We kissed and we decided to have a trail run at being together."

Now it was Kennedy's turn to smirk. "Together _together_?" Casey nodded her head. Kennedy smiled at her friend and at her happiness. But now she wanted to let Casey in on the feelings she had been holding back. "Casey, I need to tell you something, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything."

Casey wasn't sure how to respond other than with a nod.

Kennedy took a deep breath to try and gather her thoughts. "I think Derek is doing this whole 'trail' thing for your benefit. I think if it was up to him, he would have proclaimed his love to you! I think Derek has been in love with you for a very long time and because he knows you so well he's going slow… to not freak you out."

Kennedy leaned back in her chair and waited for Casey to absorb the information. She was fairly confident that this was news to Casey.

And it was. Casey was thinking back to how great and open Derek had been about their relationship. She went back to seeing Derek's smile the night she went into the locker room. She thought back to immediate acceptation of the pregame ritual. And then of course to the previous day of his proposal of the girlfriend/ boyfriend trail.

Derek was truly waiting for her. He was waiting for her to figure it out. Admittedly she felt kind of stupid for not noticing his careful approach.

"Wow," she whispered.

Kennedy just smiled knowingly.

Casey rolled her eyes and smacked her friend in the arm. "Thanks for the insight but there is no reason to be smug!"

Kennedy laughed, "Sorry, but even from hearing about all your stories from back home I knew then! I knew then that you had feelings for Derek. You just weren't sure what they were. You guys had to get away from the one thing that was holding you back and that was causing the problems in the first place."

"Family," Casey said nodding.

"No," Kennedy shook her head. "No, no. It wasn't your family. It was you guys! You were young, you had hormones filling up your body and coming out your ears! You had feelings for your step-sibling and didn't know what to do with them."

Casey still couldn't shake the feeling of not being accepted by her family.

"Casey," Kennedy pulled her from her thoughts. "Casey from what you told me, I'm 100% positive that you family will accept you."

"I hope so," Casey whispered as if sending a prayer.

Then her phone dinged alerting her to a text message.

Casey only meant to glance at her phone but when she saw it was Derek she smiled and opened the message.

_Derek: Lunch at Mario's noon? _

"Mario's?" Casey wondered out loud. "Don't you have to have like reservations weeks in advance for Mario's?"

Kennedy's eyes got wide, "Yeah. It's a really nice place I hear."

Casey didn't want to offend Derek but she wanted to make sure that neither of them would be embarrassed.

_Casey: Don't you need reservations for Mario's?_

_Derek: Yup, but I've got connections Princess. ;)_

Casey rolls her eyes, "He says he has connections."

"Ooo, nice," Kennedy wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

_Derek: Bring Kennedy with you. I would like to meet her._

Casey's eyes widen at this. "He wants to meet you!"

Kennedy smiles, "Really?"

Casey rolls her eyes, "Kennedy, you have no idea how much of a pain I was before I met you. Derek tells me all the time he wants to meet the person who made me chill out a bit."

Kennedy snorts. "I do remember. That's why I had to calm you down."

Casey quickly types Derek back to confirm and pushes up from her spot. "Come on, help me pick out something to wear."

Casey couldn't wait for Derek to meet Kennedy. And she couldn't wait to "thank" Derek for being so sweet.

**DASEY**

Derek made sure to arrive at the restaurant before the girls. He wanted to thank Daniel for helping him get a reservation. As Derek approached the host's podium he smiled at the sight of his teammate.

"Hey, man," Derek shook Daniel's hand. "I can't thank you enough."

"Sure, man! I told you I owed you one since you showed me that wicked slap shot. So, you're really trying to impress this girl. Mind if I ask who it is?"

Derek could feel the blush creep up as he scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Uh, yeah, she's… Well, she and I are… Umm…"

"Holy shit, she must be something else to have rendered Derek Venturi speechless." Daniel laughed and slapped Derek on the back.

Daniel then took mercy on Derek and finally showed him to his booth. Daniel made sure it was in the back corner where he knew no one would disturb them. Derek thanked Daniel again and ordered a water while he waited.

Casey and Kennedy showed up not too long after Derek. Derek chuckled at his because he knew Casey was always early. He waved them over and stood up as they came closer.

Casey's heart was pounding. As soon as she spotted Derek her hands became sweaty and her mouth had gone dry. How was she supposed to act with Derek in the boyfriend role? Sure she had dated, but this was Derek. Everything was different with Derek. Simply because Derek was different. He was better and he would call her out on her bullshit. He… He deserved way better than nervous Casey.

Derek could spot nervous Casey a mile away. He wanted to laugh and tell her she made him just as nervous but he thought of something better. Derek throws on a smirk and bows as Casey and Kennedy stand before him. "Ladies," he drawls with a generic butler type voice. "Tonight we have a sea broiled trout. We serve it along with a side of vegetables and nothing else."

Casey instantly felt as ease. She laughed and waved for him to stop. "Please, Derek. Stop. You're embarrassing us!" She tried to control her laugher and scold him.

Derek smirked again but sat down. The round booth wasn't large nor was it small. Casey slid into the middle portion of the booth with Derek and Kennedy on either side. Derek was just close enough lean over and give Casey a simple kiss on the cheek. Seeing shy and nervous Casey come out again he turned his attention to Kennedy and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Derek."

Kennedy snorted, "As if I had to guess. You have no idea how much Casey talks about you."

Casey blushed further, "I do not talk about him that much."

Kennedy cut her eyes to her friend and smiled. "Casey, when I first met you I assumed you and Derek were dating with how much you talked about him."

Casey shook her head vigorously, "But I was telling you horror stories of when we used to live together. How in the world could you jump to a conclusion that we were dating?"

Kennedy shook her head in astonishment. "You have no idea the amount of passion you exert when telling those stories. There is a fire in your eyes. The sexual tension even with you was powerful, I wish I could've seen you both like that. It would've made my teen years a bit more interesting."

Derek couldn't help but choke on his water. He tried to cover it up with a laugh but he was sure the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

Casey nudged him with her elbow gently to get his attention. "I think she might even be more blunt than you, Derek."

Derek thought about this and gave a light chuckle. "Casey, she's almost like the girl version of me." Casey snapped her head towards him and gasped. "Seriously, Case, think about it. I bet she doesn't take any of your bullshit, but will still listen when needed be."

Casey turned to Kennedy again, "Oh my god."

Kennedy just smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Derek leaned in close to Casey and whispered, "It's kind of cute, you know, when you think about it."

Casey turned to find Derek extremely close to her. Derek, being a bit taller than herself, was only a few inches away making Casey come face to face with his adams apple. Casey, already feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand, casted her eyes to meet his. "What's cute?" she spoke softly.

Derek's smirk grew even more cocky, if it was possible. "Well, in a way you sought out a person who was just like me. It was your way of missing me."

Casey's mouth hung open in shock. She didn't get a chance to respond due to the waiter coming over to take their drink order. Once he was gone Casey turned back to Derek, "I didn't find Kennedy; we were assigned roommates."

"Yes, but just because you're roommates doesn't mean you have to be friends. There are plenty of roommates out there who are not friends. Or you could have simply asked to be reassigned."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess that's true."

Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you… are you saying I'm right?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Casey's eyes widened and leaned close into him. "Of course not! I just… I just…" Casey let out a frustrating groan. "I just demand a continuation. New evidence has been brought to light and I need time to process it."

"No, no, no, no, no. A continuation shall not be granted. _I _demand your admittance that Derek is all great and powerful. Also, that Derek is _always _correct and that Derek is basically the greatest human of all time."

Casey gasped, "I will never say any of those things! And how cliché of you to talk about yourself in the third person."

Derek's smirk turned into a charming smile. He leaned in even closer; their nose slightly touching. "Come on, Case, just say Derek is the best and he'll make it worth your wild."

Casey's cheeks flushed as Derek's hand brushed alongside her outer thigh. Feeling Derek's breath on her, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Wow," Kennedy coughed.

Casey and Derek both snapped out of their flirtatious rant. Both backed away and sat up straight.

Kennedy chuckled, "You guys are way too entertaining."

Casey took a deep breath and sipped her water trying to calm her fast beating heart. She remembered the way Derek used to rile her up during high school but this was different. This wasn't fighting, this was flirting, almost like foreplay. That thought made Casey wonder about their high school fights… Was their fighting in high school flirting as well, just in a confused hormonal teenage angst way?

**DASEY**

The rest of the day went uneventful. Derek's game wasn't until seven that night so Casey tried to busy herself with last minute assignments. She was trying very hard not to become nervous about their first true pregame ritual.

Kennedy came in from her last class and found Casey on her laptop. "Trying to distract yourself?"

Casey smiled, "Yup," Casey paused for a moment and turned her chair towards Kennedy. "Can I ask you something?" Kennedy set down her book bag and nodded as she sat on her bed. "Do you hate me that I've broken our promise?"

That made Kennedy frown and sit up a bit straighter, "What are you talking about?"

Casey fidgeted with her fingers, "We promised each other that we weren't going to get serious about boys until after freshmen year. And now I've broken that promise."

"Casey, you remember when I said I thought you were dating Derek from all of the talking you did?" Casey nodded. "Well, I knew eventually you and Derek would get together."

"How did you know?" Casey inquired skeptically.

Rolling her eyes Kennedy let out a sigh, "I really wish I had seen you guy when you were teens. I bet all of your friends knew that someday you and Derek would get together. You spoke of nothing but him and compared everything to him. And after meeting him yesterday I can tell Derek's liked you for a really long time."

Casey was still skeptical, "I was going to ask him about that tonight."

"About how long he's liked you?" Kennedy asked. Casey nodded in confirmation. Kennedy's eyebrows rose, "That should be an interesting conversation."

As soon as Kennedy was finished laughing there was a knock at the door.

"I swear he always knows when I'm talking about him." Casey laughed as she pulled open their door.

There in the hallway stood a very nervous looking Derek. That's when it hit Casey again, their first pregame ritual would be tonight. Casey gave a tight smile and grabbed her book bag and purse.

"Bye Kennedy," Casey called.

"Have fun!" She called back.

That didn't help Casey at all.

Once outside Derek threw Casey the keys. As Casey drove them to his apartment she tried to think of ways to bring up her question. Should she bring it up before their ritual or after? All of the scenarios in her head just seemed stupid. She didn't want to just ask it bluntly. She wanted to build up to it. She wanted to be subtle, give him time to think about it.

"Why are you so quiet?" Derek asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"When did you know you liked me?" Well, there went her plan. Casey mentally smacked herself on the forehead.

Derek had not once thought of his game yet. He was more concerned about the pregame. He was more concerned about Casey and her feelings. Sure he was excited but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He wanted to make sure she still wanted this.

When Casey blurted out her question it made him feel at ease. He knew that Casey was trying to distract herself from the pregame as well. But he also knew that she wanted confirmation of them as a couple. She wanted him to spell it all out for her again.

Derek chuckled and smiled at how well he knew her. He didn't answer her question right away, he figured he make her scrum a bit more. He unlocked his door and allowed her to pass him. Locking the door behind him he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Casey on the other hand was in full freak out mode. Not only was Derek not answering her question but he was leading her to his bedroom. Derek let go of Casey's hand and climbed on the bed and propped himself against the head board and patted the spot next to him.

Casey left at the door slowly walked over to the bed and copied Derek's position- stiffly. Derek smiled and rolled his eyes at her. She was seriously turning him into a sap. Derek picked up Casey's hand and laced his fingers between hers.

"Case, my dad and I had a two hour conversation about you and your family moving in but he mostly focused on you. He knew, even then, that you were going to drive me insane! He knew then that I was going to be a wreck. He knew that Casey McDonald was going to be the exception to every rule that Derek Venturi made. But, it took Derek a little longer to figure that out for himself. Because Derek's dad wasn't going to let him in on the secret."

Casey held up a finger for Derek to stop, "Please stop talking about yourself in the third person."

Derek smirked but continued on, "I think I knew during our senior year- or rather I should say that I accepted the fact that I really liked you then. When I first saw you I couldn't get over how hot you were and thought this would pass. Then things started to get more complicated, the feelings weren't going away. I think the first couple of years I was trying to figure out how to _not_ let you know my feelings and yet to keep your attention on me."

Casey chuckled, "You have no idea how much of my attention was always on you. You heard Kennedy, not only did I spend most of high school talking about you but I also went out and found your twin in college!"

They both laughed. "So," Derek dragged. "A guy who likes to prank you, play hockey, argue just for fun, and can't stop thinking about you all day and night going to be okay with you?"

Derek held his breath as Casey weighed her options.

"Well, as long as you're okay with a girl who still takes her grades seriously, who gets emotional after those 'just for fun arguments,' and who will be at all your games, and has always thought about nothing but you?"

Derek smiled, "I'll live."

"DER-EK!" Casey tried to hit him over the head with one of his pillows but he quickly grabbed it and kissed her.

Casey quickly slid down on the bed to lay flat as Derek nestled between her legs. They broke for air giving Derek the opportunity to kiss behind Casey's ear and maybe leave a couple of love bites on her neck.

Casey was already feeling the flush in her cheeks and the heat in her core. As Derek kissed her neck and grinned against her she lost all train of thought when she reached between then to feel him.

Derek pulled back and gasped. He sat up straight, still in between Casey's legs, and just started at her.

Casey bit her lip, "Did I do something wrong?"

Derek shook his head, "Where did you learn that?"

Casey caught on and smirked at him. "Textbooks aren't the only thing I read, Derek."

"Fuck," he whispered. He drove in after her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Demanding to be let into her mouth. Casey complied willingly. Derek broke the kiss, "If you get to touch me, then I get to touch you."

Casey shifted uncomfortably, painfully moving against Derek's – er— problem. "Do we have time for that?" Casey asked.

Derek glanced at his wrist watch. It was four thirty, they had minimal time but Derek was willing. He knew it wouldn't take long for him. "Yup, plenty of time."

Derek still sitting up felt Casey touch him again causing him to jump. "Hey!" He chuckled. "I'd rather we focus on you first."

Casey nodded and laid back down on the bed. Derek hovered over her for a moment trying to memorize how she looked underneath him, wanting him and waiting for him.

"Derek," she pleaded softly.

He made his move then. Derek began at her face. He kissed both cheeks, her forehead, her chin, and her lips last. The kiss was quick as he made his way to suckle on her neck. Casey tilted her back further to give him better access. As he continued his hands slipped underneath her shirt to fully cup each one. With her shirt already riding up he broke his kiss from her neck and guided her out of her shirt. Once off he continued his trail of kisses to collar bone then to her breast and unclasp her front bra clasp. He loved the way each filled his hand so perfectly.

But he didn't stay there long, Derek left love bites along her stomach continuing south. As he moved lower and lower he began to pull her jeans and panties down. Casey automatically lifted her bottom to help get them off faster. Derek skipped the most yearning part of her body as he continued his quest of kisses down her thighs and knees and ankles.

Finally everything was removed Derek settled between her legs again began to kiss her most sensitive area. Once he introduced himself Derek laid his tongue flat against her clit and got to work. He sucked and licked until he finally pushed a finger into her.

Casey was thriving on the pleasure high. She felt the tingles from head to toe as Derek gave her pleasure. Not long after his finger entered her— she was gone. Casey cried out his name in one large gasp.

Derek knew as soon as she screamed his name he would never get tired of hearing it. A thin sheen of sweat was covering her breast and stomach and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Derek climbed back up and kissed her closed eyelids.

Casey smiled and lifted her hand to cup the back of his neck and kiss him. She felt his hard-on against her thigh and wanted to repay him.

Casey's hand moved down her body and wrapped around Derek.

Derek let out a gasp not prepared for her touch again.

But before Casey could even get his pants down there was a knock at the door.

_Knock. Knock._

They both lifted their heads up from each other and listened for more knocking. Both hoping whoever it was would go away.

_Knock. Knock._

This time the knocks were louder.

Derek let out a frustrating growl as got up from the bed leaving a chuckling Casey.

Throwing on a shirt he stomped to the door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming! Who is it?!" Derek shouted as he rounded the last corner towards his door.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your parents?" he heard a man's voice from the other side of the door.

Derek froze in his tracks.

"_Dad?_"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support and the forgiveness of such a long absence. All the reviews were flippin awesome. **

**ThirdPOV**

_Derek froze in his tracks._

"_Dad?"_

Derek heard another manly accompanied by a woman's laugh.

Derek's eyes widen even further. "Nora?" Derek heard a loud thud coming from his bedroom and knew Casey had heard him.

"Yes, Derek, can you let us in now?" Nora chuckled.

Derek whipped around and saw Casey already dressed and with fixed hair. Derek stood still and watched as Casey smirked at him and walked pass him to open the door.

"Casey?!" Both parents exclaimed.

Casey smiled like nothing and let them both in. "Hi, if I had heard you and how Derek was not answering the door I would have answered it sooner. I was in the bathroom." Casey showed them into Derek's living room for a sit. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" They both sat with open mouths and nodded. "What would you like? I think Derek has soda, coffee, and water if you'd like."

"Water," they both said.

Casey nodded and walked towards Derek and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him towards the kitchen.

"Derek, I need you to wipe off that stupid look off your face." Casey whispered as she kissed his cheek and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet.

She continued to fill the glasses with water when Derek uttered, "You let them in."

Casey frowned and walked pass him again, "Of course I did."

Casey handed both glasses to each parent and sat down in the arm chair. She then looked up and asked Derek with her eyes to come in. And so he followed her lead and came to sit in the living room on the floor, since there was no room on the sofa.

"So," Nora began. "Casey, what are you doing here? In Derek's apartment? Together?"

Casey chuckled and folded her hands in front of her calmly. "Well, with Derek being on the hockey team now he needed a tutor in a couple of his classes. Last week we ran into each other and he asked me to help him study. We were just finishing up when you all knocked."

"Really?" Both parents face lit up and looked proudly at Derek.

This caused him to blush and rub the back of his neck. "Well, the first couple of months I wasn't doing so well. I was distracted by college life as a whole and when grades came around— you don't want to know. I started to straighten up after that and running into Casey I asked for her help. I now have two A's and three B's."

Everyone was a bit startled when George stood up abruptly and hugged Derek. Both Nora and Casey both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so proud of you son," George whispered.

Derek chuckled and hugged his father tighter. "Thanks, dad."

George then let Derek go and went to hug Casey. "George, he was already making good grades when he asked me to help. I didn't do that much. Derek did this all on his own."

George laughed and pulled back from the hug. "You two seem to be adjusting well. Have you two been fighting a lot?" George added with speculation.

Derek smirked and Casey rolled her eyes. "He'll never stop being that 15 year old boy who likes to prank his step-sister."

Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "And she'll always be the keener princess."

They both smile at each other and realize that's just who they were. No matter how different they were, they still came together.

"So, shouldn't you be getting to the rink soon?" Nora asked as she sipped her water.

Derek's eyes widened and he scrabbled from his spot on the floor and darted to his bedroom. Casey just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

As she stood she grabbed her purse by the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you two at the rink? I have to run back to the dorm and gather somethings."

Nora and Georges eyes again widened. "You're coming to Derek's game?" George asked.

Casey nodded. "Yes, I've been to every single one, except for a few away games that I couldn't get to."

"Why?" Nora asked slightly confused.

Casey shrugged. "I felt kind of home sick the first month away. Going to see Derek play, even though most of the time he was on the bench was comforting."

Both nodded their heads. Then Derek came out of his room, dressed and with his bag over his shoulder. He stopped suddenly in the living room. "You guys coming? How long are you going to be here?"

Casey waited for their response. George looked sadden by the question. "I'm sorry Derek, but we can only stay until the next morning."

Derek smiled widely, Casey would have to remember to ask him why he was smiling. "Hey," Derek patted his father's shoulder, "Its okay. I'm really happy you guys are here. So are you guys riding with me or Casey?"

"We'll just meet you at the rink. I'd like to rest my eyes from the long drive." George rubbed his eyes as he slid further into the sofa. Derek laughed and nodded.

Casey spoke up finally, "Are you sure you don't want to go with me?"

Nora shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll rest my eyes as well. A nice hour nap will do us both good."

Casey nodded and walked out with Derek. Once down in the lobby his apartment Derek caught Casey's wrist and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?" Derek whispered.

Casey smiled into his jersey at his thoughtfulness. "Yes, you looked more shocked than I was when they showed up. I guess you lying skill is starting to rub off on me."

Derek chuckled darkly. "I hope that's not the only thing that's mine that's rubbing off on you."

Casey laughed loudly but pushed against Derek's chest and shoved him away. "Pig!" She yelled and turned her face away to hide the blush.

Derek smirked and pulled her back to him again. Casey dropped her head trying not to show how much he affected her. But Derek would have none of that. Derek took her chin and made her look up at him. Casey willingly looked at Derek and found a genuine smile. "We will deal with this however you want to. If you don't want to tell them just yet, fine. If you do, I pray that my dad and Nora don't kill me."

Casey was taken back by his statement. She hadn't even considered telling their parents about them yet. They haven't even been together for that long. It wasn't that she didn't trust their relationship, she wanted to give their parents time to think of them as friends who happened to fall in love.

"I don't want to tell them yet." Casey whispered as she looked into Derek's eyes. "I want them to get used to the idea of us as friends first. If they start associating us together then I think it'll be an easier transition to accepting us as a couple."

She held her breath as she waited for Derek's response.

Derek at first was a bit sadden by Casey's response. But he could definitely see her point with their parents associating them together. They're parents would only be here for less than a day. They would be able to show them how well they could get along.

Derek finally snapped out of his thoughts and look down at Casey. "I think that's a good idea. We can show them how well we get along now." Casey nodded. But then Derek smirked. "However, I hope you don't mind not being able to kiss me while they're here."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "I bet I could last longer than you can."

Derek's eyes danced with mirth with the thought of a challenge. "Oh, Case, you really don't want to push me into this."

Casey smiled widely, "Well, how about one last kiss before we have to part?"

Derek jumped at this but as soon as his lips were almost brushing Casey's she pulled away. "Oh Derek, you are going down."

Derek stood with his mouth open as she continued to walk out the apartment building. Finally snapping out of it he grabbed his bag and walked out of the building and to the rink. For the first time ever he wasn't so sure he could win a bet.

**DASEY**

Casey wanted to kiss Derek so badly but her pride and realizing she had the upper hand had caused her to pull away. She had never felt such an adrenalin rush as she did with Derek. She smiled the whole way back to the dorms. Kennedy was there shoving her face with roman noodles.

Casey lifted an eyebrow in response. "College student and roman noodles, how cliché."

Kennedy rolled her eyes but then frowned. "I thought you and Derek would be going to the rink together. I'm surprised you're here at all- seeing as how tonight was supposed to be the first night."

Casey flopped down on her desk chair, "Oh it was." She said while wiggling her eyebrows. "But, uh, we had some visitors."

Kennedy still confused continued with her questions, "What? Did his teammates walk in on you two?"

Casey shook her head. "No one walked in on us. Well, not really." Kennedy stared at Casey waiting for an explanation. "It was our parents."

"NO!" Kennedy gasped.

Casey nodded and rubbed her temples to ease the headache she felt coming on. "Yeah, my mom and his dad showed up just as I was about to touch his—"

Kennedy gasped so hard this time she started choking on her noodles. Casey suddenly alarmed went and clapped Kennedy on the back and encouraged her to keep coughing.

Once settled Kennedy slapped Casey on the arm, not hard, but enough to get her point across. "You did not!"

Casey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, it was in the heat of the moment. He, um, he went… you know, down…"

"CASEY MCDONALD!" Casey blushed and coughed to hide her embarrassment. "Start from the beginning please!"

Casey retold the story of yesterday and waited for Kennedy's reaction.

"Whoa," Kennedy said carefully. Not really the reaction Casey was looking for. Seeing her disappointment Kennedy continued. "Why no Casey freak out?"

Casey sighed a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know. He makes me feel at ease. Even when our parents showed up I was cool, calm, and collected. But Derek was freaking out, afraid to say anything in case of saying the wrong thing."

Kennedy laughed, "I would've paid to see that!"

Casey sighed and then laughed at her memory. "We made a bet." Kennedy frowned. "They're leaving in the morning. We sort of bet who could last the longest not kissing."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "Only in a Casey and Derek relationship." Casey smirked. "Shouldn't you get going?" Kennedy asked while looking at her watch.

Casey jumped up and quickly grabbed a sweater and a blanket and was out the door.

Once at the rink Casey snuck in through the side door and headed towards the locker room. Casey was just in time to see the players walk down the hall towards the rink. She spotted Casey and quickly grabbed him and shoved him into the dark hallway.

"Case? What's going on? Is something wrong?" He asked looking around and glancing over her.

Casey smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Derek smiled a nervous smile. "I'm okay. Not a lot of jitters."

Casey looked at him knowingly. She brought his forehead down to hers. She reached beneath his shirt and felt his abs. Casey moved closer to him and rubbed herself against him. Derek threw his head back and let out a deep groan as he gripped her butt tight. Even though all his padding just the thought of Casey rubbing herself on him he was popping a boner.

Casey knew he would be hard and began to undo his pads and shove the down. Still not kissing him, she stood and straddled his left leg and she pulled him completely out from his boxers. She wasn't excepting it to be so soft and hard at the same time.

Derek couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him when Casey finally wrapped her hand around him. He leaned his forehead against hers once again and they both watched as Casey slid her hand up and down around him. Derek gripped her butt and rubbed her back and sides.

He couldn't hold back any longer, "Fuck this bet."

He gripped Casey's chin and kissed her hard. Casey felt the shivers all through her body as she kissed Derek back. Derek kneaded her butt as she grinded against his leg as she pumped him. With Derek kissing her this gave Casey a chance to experiment with what she had in her hand. When she would pump fast Derek would pull her close and grip her hair tight. When she pumped slow he grinded against her hand wanting more friction. When she touched further down he moaned loudly. But his weakness, was when she slide her thumb over the underside of him right where the base met the head. Derek would gasp and pull her closer to kiss her hard. She really liked figuring out what he liked.

"Case," Derek whispered as he gasped. "So. Close."

Casey had never felt such power. She wanted to bring Derek to place he had brought her earlier in the day. She pumped faster and gripped him a bit tighter.

It didn't take him long finish between Casey experimenting and kissing her. He finally reached his climax gasping her name and finishing all over her hands. Casey wasn't sure what to do so she looked around for a bathroom as Derek pulled up his pads.

Derek grabbed her other hand and lead her towards the women's bathroom. Casey thought he would wait outside but he pushed the door open and walked inside with her. She was still in shock as he led her over to the sinks and grabbed some soap to wash her hand for her.

Derek didn't want her to be grossed out so he took it upon himself to wash her hand. But also because he was grateful. Once he dried off her hand pulled her off the ground and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

Casey smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "Just remember, I won the bet."

Derek laughed loudly and set her down on the floor. "Of course, princess." He began to kiss her again but she pulled back.

"Derek, you have a game."

"Oh shit," Derek pulled back completely and rushed out the door of the bathroom.

Casey chuckled and began to leave the bathroom before Derek rushed back in and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. It was the first time he had ever actually said it to her. Last night he mentioned love it was when she had ask to kiss him. But he never really came out and said it.

Derek had just told her he loved her. Casey's heart was pounding and she could feel her palms starting to sweat as she took in a deep breath. She was looking down and gathered all her courage to look him in the eyes.

His eyes told her all she needed to know. She had never seen the look he was giving her right then. Casey tripped over her thoughts for a second more and smiled gently.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear it.

Derek couldn't hold back the excitement he had felt then. He grin so widely his cheeks hurt. He scooped up Casey and swung her around in the bathroom. When he finally set her down he softly rested both of his hands against her cheeks and kissed her. Not too softly but not hard.

They only made out for a couple of seconds before Casey pulled away and swatted his arm. "Derek! You have to go play! What if the game is over and coach kicks you off the team and then you'll lose your scholarship and then you'll have to leave—"

Derek silenced her with another kiss but pulled back and looked at Casey's watch. "They've only been playing eight minutes." Derek then smirked at her. "I'll just have to tell coach that I was getting some help with my pre-game jitters."

Derek ducked quickly enough as Casey swung at the back of his head.

"Later," he whispered against her lips and left the bathroom.

Casey just sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom and into the stands where her mom and George were waiting.

"Casey! I thought you had tricked us by saying you go to his games. But you're here!" George yelled over the crowd. "You haven't missed anything. Derek hasn't been on the ice yet but he just came out not too long ago. I guess he still has those pre-game jitters, right Casey?"

Casey choked on her hot chocolate as she tried to hide the blush on her face. Good thing George was oblivious. However, her mother, not so much.

**DASEY**

Derek's winning goal came with just ten seconds left in the game. The crowd went wild! Queen's was now in first place in their conference. Granted it was only the beginning of the season, Queen's had never held first place before.

Casey looked at her parents and saw their eyes shining and wide smiles. At that moment she sent a silent prayer to the universe and whatever else was out there that they would accept her and Derek. Casey turned her head back to the rink as Derek and his team made a victory lap- sticks in the air.

As Derek passed their section he gave a very cheesy point towards his parents and his girl. His girl. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. Almost as good as princess.

Derek quickly showered and received several back slaps from the team. After declining several to go out Derek finally waved them off, explaining that his parents were there. He finally emerged from the locker room to see a part of his family standing there waiting for him.

"My boy!" George cried out as soon as he seen him. George gathered his son in a big hug and clapped him on his back. "You were simply amazing! I have never seen you play like that!"

Derek shrugged, "I know."

George and Nora laughed while Casey rolled her eyes. "Well, I am going to treat everyone to a nice dinner. You both deserve it." George announced.

George wrapped and arm around Derek and led him out of the rink. Casey hung back with her as they walked a few feet behind the men.

"So," Nora began. She wrapped her arm around Casey mirroring George and Derek's position. "How's school?"

Casey smiled cautiously. "Really good. I wish you could meet my roommate Kennedy. She's taught me a lot over the past couple of months. I don't flip out much over my grades."

Nora's eyebrows rose in response. "Wow, next time perhaps I'll bring Lizzie and we four can have a girls day out." Casey nodded but Nora didn't stop there. "And then perhaps you can tell me how you and Derek happened?"

Casey stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the men walk further away towards the parking lot. Nora stopped with her daughter and waited. Casey slowly turned towards Nora with a deer in the headlights look.

"How did you know?" Casey frowned. She had thought they were careful, and her mom was only here for a couple of hours. Were they that obvious?

Nora shrugged. "It was the vibe you two gave off. George is oblivious but I picked up on it right away. You came out of Derek's room with a glow and a calmness I've never seen you possess."

Casey's eyes began to water. "Really?"

Nora nodded, "That and Derek looked guilty as hell."

Casey laughed and wiped her eyes quickly. "I told him to buck up but he panicked. I should've know you'd pick up on it." Once composed Casey looked towards her mom. "Are you angry?"

Nora took a deep breath and sighed. "No, you can't help who you fall in love with. And by the looks of things everything seems to be going okay?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, so far so good." Casey twiddled with her fingers. "I am worried… about what the future holds though. Are we going to make it?"

Nora placed her hands on her daughter shoulders firmly. When she finally made eye contact she spoke. "You cannot worry about things like that because they will drive you two apart. If you think like that it will cost you the most precious days you can't get back."

Casey paused to think about this. She didn't want to forget her first days with Derek. She knew she had to live in the moment with Derek.

Later dinner pasted quickly with discussions of home and college life.

Nora took this time to observe Casey and Derek. They seemed so comfortable with each other. They shared private moments while they didn't think they were looking. Nora knew then. Even though she had told Casey not think about the future, she knew that Derek would be in Casey's future no matter what. Just never as a brother.

**A/N: Have you ever stayed for 48 hours studying for midterms? I do not recommend it. Anyways, please review. Next chapter is going to be even more exciting. **


End file.
